


unexpected

by Sekushi



Series: translations [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anyway it's kinda cute, Cute, Embarrassed Orlando Bloom, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't even really ship this, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, like really really short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Orlando Bloom dachte eigentich, die Beziehung zu Lee Pace würde nur ein paar Wochen halten, doch mittlerweile sind es schon fast zwei Jahre. Und eines Tages  passiert etwas, mit dem Orlando wirklich überhaupt nicht gerechnet hat - und das vor dem gesamten Filmteam!
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Lee Pace
Series: translations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655017
Kudos: 3





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Post von meinem Account auf FanFiktion.de!
> 
> Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das geschrieben hab... don't judge me okay? :(

-begin-

Als Lee ihm das erste Mal sagte, dass er ihn liebte, konnte Orlando es zuerst nicht wirklich glauben. Zumal er auch dachte, dass er die Sache nach ein paar gemeinsamen Nächten beenden wollte. Wenn der andere nämlich die drei magischen Worte sagte, dann war es nicht mehr lang, bis er die Beziehung öffentlich machen wollte. Und darauf hatte Orlando eigentlich keine Lust.

Bis jetzt... Denn als Lee vor der versammelten Filmcrew vor ihm auf die Knie ging und ihm tatsächlich einen Heiratsantrag machte, schlug Orlandos Herz in seinen Ohren so laut, dass er dachte Lee würde es mitkriegen. Dies war jedoch nicht der Fall. Dafür waren alle mucksmäuschenstill, als wäre niemand im Raum.

Orlando sah den zärtlichen Ausdruck in Lees Augen und alle seine Bedenken lösten sich in Luft auf. „Ja ich will...“, hauchte er Lee entgegen. Und auf einmal war alles andere wie ausgeblendet, Orlando sah nur noch Lee und umgekehrt. Lee küsste Orlando so sanft und liebevoll, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geküsst worden war. Dann war der magische Moment vorbei und sie lösten sich etwas voneinander.

Einige Sekunden später wurde ihnen klar, dass sie nicht allein waren. Lee wollte die Umarmung lösen, doch Orlando hielt ihn fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in Lees Shirt. Die Crewmitglieder klatschten und jubelten. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man Evangeline Lily ein leises »Wie süß!« flüstern hören.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Schaut auf meinem Tumblr vorbei!  
> @littlewonderlandd


End file.
